


Little Moments

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Airplanes, Boys In Love, Discussion of Christmas Cards, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Introspection, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: On their way back from South Africa, Sheamus watches Cesaro sleep and reflects on his partner's oddities.He'd really have it no other way.





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely off the song Little Moments by Brad Paisley.
> 
> Inspired by this picture: https://logicstates12.tumblr.com/post/173169810138/oedotai-wwecesaro-christmas-card-material-right

Sheamus _knew_ he should be more annoyed by the way his husband captioned their instagram photo. While their relationship was the company's worst kept secret, he still liked to keep some modicum of privacy. The world didn't have to know every detail of their relationship. His husband generally agreed but every so often, he couldn't resist trolling people. 

_Christmas card photo..._ Sheamus thought, listening to Cesaro's soft snores. Most of the roster, exhausted by their whirlwind tour of South Africa, slept. Sheamus knew he should too and yet, couldn't bring himself to. 

He was much too enthralled with the man laying on his shoulder. Watching Antonio sleep seemed better than any rest he could get. 

He winced, feeling Cesaro stir. Holding his breath, he tightened his grip. Once Cesaro stayed asleep, Sheamus gently exhaled through his nose, and did his best to stay still. 

The last thing he wanted was for Cesaro to wake and ask Sheamus what he was doing. 

_Why do you insist on teasing the fans?_

_It's fun to shout to the masses how much I love you. Can't do it in a normal way so I have fun with it._

Sheamus shook his head, his brow crinkling in amusement. He'd wanted to argue but couldn't. That was the kind of logic one couldn't speak against for varying reasons. 

He let out a soft hiss, as he realized his arm was dead asleep. He tried to flex his fingers, hoping to bring feeling back into his hand but all it did was cause that tingling pins and needles feeling. 

He could pull away and move his hand. That would be the easy thing to do. If he did that, he'd wake Cesaro. His husband looked so peaceful- it would be cruel to wake him. 

Better to let him sleep. He could stand being uncomfortable for a little while. 

Antonio was far from perfect. Sure, he projected the image of a suave European but his reality was much different. 

Sheamus didn't think he could deal with a perfect Tony. For one thing, that would be extremely boring. For another, it was the imperfections that made Sheamus love him more. 

Sheamus could have anyone he wanted. If he wanted to find someone perfect, he could. He didn't want that. No, perfect wasn't quite right for him. He wanted Tony and all of his flaws. 

_Christmas cards-really? Do people even really send printed cards anymore?_ Sheamus struggled to remember the last time he'd received a hard copy of a Christmas card. _Wait- why does this even matter?_

These are the kind of moments that Sheamus lived for. Cesaro was odd, but in a subtle way. His subtle oddities leeched over, and invaded his head. 

Sheamus loved it .

"Sheamy?" Cesaro's sleepy voice broke him loose of his thoughts. Sheamus tilted his head down so their eyes connected. 

"Yes, My Love?" Sheamus kept his voice to a low whisper as to not wake anyone else up. 

"Love you." Cesaro yawned, shifting positions. By doing this, he freed Sheamus' arm, allowing him to pull back and start the painful process of getting the blood flowing. 

"Love you too." Sheamus managed to contort himself so he could kiss Cesaro's forehead. "Sweet dreams, Love." He let out another soft hiss as his arm woke up. 

Finally, Sheamus allowed himself to rest. They still had at least 12 hours on a plane and he needed at least a little bit of sleep. 

He drifted peacefully to sleep, ignoring the fact he barely fit in the seat. 

-fin-


End file.
